Goods display surfaces, such as for example refrigerated display cases, fruit displays, sales shelves etc. are generally lit artificially. The aim here is to light these as evenly as possible, and this is only possible to a certain extent due to the generally elongated rectangular form of these sales units, or requires a plurality of light fixtures.
In DE 298 12 344 U1 a light fixture is described for producing an oblong luminous surface which has a horizontal illuminant and a box reflector. The box reflector has a curved reflector surface and planar reflector surfaces to the side enclosing these. The horizontal illuminant is disposed at right angles to the planar reflector surfaces to the side. During operation the light fixture produces an oblong luminous surface which is disposed longitudinally in relation to the horizontal illuminant and the length of which is substantially determined by that of the horizontal illuminant.
A disadvantage of this light fixture is that when it is positioned a large distance away from the goods display surfaces, the effectiveness of the useful lighting can become limited.